


Малиновый рассвет

by Spark_a_flame, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Romance, Sunrises, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: If you're with Mukuro, you must have a pineapple!Если ты с Мукуро - у тебя должен быть ананас!
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF KHR визуал G-T 2021





	Малиновый рассвет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ye_Boo_Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/gifts).



[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/57/88/Sh6NH46n_o.jpg)


End file.
